


Justice – A Dragon's Fall – Brightflame's Heart

by AugustStories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blackfyre, Dorne, Family, Friendship, Golden Company, Learning to move on, Lys, most adorable appearance probably goes to baby Arthur, story is focused on Daenora, the whole original character list looks more frightening than it is, they really have only minor positions in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Once, Princess Daenora Targaryen held her family close to her heart, every last one of them, but now she will be alone. Bitterly, bitterly alone.She leaves, all of them she leaves behind when she takes her infant son to start anew. She will raise him to be a good man, no matter what everyone keeps seeing for his future, she knows better. She knows, just simply knows as true as she opens her eyes every morning, one day justice will be dealt.Until then she lives her life away from Westeros and makes allies in people her goodbrother would not only frown upon but downright recoil in disgust from.Daenora will endure. Daenora will not bow. She is a dragon in her own right. She is Brightflame's Heart.





	Justice – A Dragon's Fall – Brightflame's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my stories for quite a while and I finally decided to post it.  
> So far it is only a Oneshot but the material and the basic ideas for a Robert's Rebellion AU are certainly there and maybe I'll see if I want to actually continue this in the future.
> 
> I wrote this because while browsing through the Targaryen family trees I always wondered what happened to Daenora and her son after Aegon the Unlikely got the crown over him. And so this is my take on it. Follows canon in the background, only a potential sequel to this would turn AU.
> 
> Admittedly, a continuation of this would also be based on someone being interested in reading it.
> 
> Hope it maybe puts a smile on someone's face.

Daenora Targaryen had been born the third child of Prince Rhaegel and Lady Alys Arryn, sister to Aelor and Aelora and niece to the reigning King Aerys, First of His Name. At the time of her first drawn breaths, five years had passed since the Great Spring Sickness and there was a big part of her family whom she would never meet but she was welcomed with joy nevertheless.

Her first years kept on being colored with tragedy, no matter how much hope her birth had brought, the disasters continued. Daenora never got to know her father, Prince Rhaegel died seven moons after her birth, choking on a pie, he might have never been the smartest, nor been clear about his surroundings at all times, but he had been kind and loved his children heartily.

Two years later, Daenora's brother followed, losing his life in a terrible accident at the hand of her own sister and though she lived, Aelora was never the same again. Daenora's mother, ambitious Alys Arryn, ripped from her hopes for the future now, turned bitter and angry, taking her older daughter, the failure, back to the Vale with her, hidden away so that no one might talk about Alys' disappointment.

Daenora she left behind at court.

A girl of not three namedays, dropped off with the family because she could still be useful.

A move that would forever color her relationship to her mother, this distant cold figure who she would have only met once again in her life, if Aerion hadn't heeded her pleading and had her mother removed from their wedding before it even started.

Daenora loved those she called her family, she loved fiercely and family was not always what blood dictated. 

Raised between King's Landing and Summerhall, Daenora called an aunt Mother, Aelinor showed her the love of a mother, taught her everything to be a perfect lady. The King cherished her as his niece, brought in the best Maesters to teach her and not few talked about how he was shaping her into his heir. 

Daenora didn't care, she was a happy child, one of the few who could make her Uncle Maekar smile it was said. And her cousins doted upon her. Daeron, married and miserable, drunk more often than not, still found time to tell her stories. Aemon, serving a Lord in the Riverlands as Maester, wrote her letters that Daenora could soon read all on her own. Daella, married and expecting her second child, sent beautiful dresses. Rhae, eight years older but still her best friend, helping her with lessons and her embroiding, showing Daenora so easily how a perfect Lady had to look like without becoming a puppet.

And then there was Aerion.

Aerion was Daenora's whole world.

Later people would gasp in horror upon the betrothal that was arranged when Daenora was four and ten, they will whisper about the poor little princess but none of them knew the truth, none of them knew the truth about him, nor did they ever know who she was.

\--

Daenora first met her second oldest cousin in 218 AC, counting four namedays and barely coming up to Uncle Maekar's knee, standing a little confused in the courtyard next to him. Rhae had explaind whom they were waiting for, her brother Aerion who had been travelling through Essos since way before Daenora had been born.

Aerion had been twenty years her elder, and not even Rhae really had any memories about her brother but could barely contain her excitement on her father's other side, constantly being shushed by Aunt Aelinor. Years later, Daenora would hear all about what had happened at the Tourney of Ashford Meadows, she would hear of Aegon's tales about his brother's cruelty, and Daenora would never care.

Not when her Aerion was so different.

She had seen a portrait of him, made shortly before his departure, and Rhae had looked so very funny when Daenora had called her brother 'so pretty'.

Now she was waiting to greet him, with Daeron and Kiera being in King's Landing with the King and Aegon off with his hedge knight, the household was small but they were all Daenora's favourites, until then.

The fanfares were loud and she edged behind her uncle's leg when the tall castle wall doors were opened to let the riders draw in. Six of them there were. Four of them dressed in dark blue colors but no sigil of any Westerosi houses to be seen, one of them was dressed in the purple and silver of House Dayne, Rhae's cousin Emyl but it was the rider up front whom Daenora had eyes for, and only him.

He was tall. Tall and lean and so handsome. Long silverblond hair was pulled back into a loose braid for easier riding, high cheekbones, straight nose, he was so very handsome. He wore bright red and gold clothes under a black travelling cloak, a gleaming sword strapped to his hip.

Prince Aerion swung himself down from his horse with ease and if Daenora would have had eyes for anything else but his face, she might have noticed the stunned shock of Prince Maekar and Queen Aelinor upon seeing this small but nevertheless true smile break out over Aerion's lips as he approached his family.

"Lord Father, I am very glad to be home again." Aerion greeted his father with a strong voice and Daenora took a step back when her uncle made to briefly hug his son, resting his hands upon Aerion's shoulders when he had pulled apart again. Aerion's companions had all lined up a short distance away, only Ser Emyl had approached, too, he was family after all.

Daenora got her moment after Prince Aerion had greeted Aunt Aelinor and Rhae, Uncle Maekar nudged her in front of himself and Prince Aerion went down on one knee for her so she didn't have to look up so much.

"And this is your cousin, Princess Daenora. Daughter of your late uncle Rhaegel." Uncle Maekar explained in his calm voice and Daenora's heart was thumping in her chest when she curtsied and then held out her hand like she had been taught.  
"Aren't you a precious little doll." Aerion chuckled, taking her hand in his so warm ones and brushing a brief kiss onto the back of her fingers, "I'll be looking forward to get to know you then, Daenora." She grinned and went so warm when he smiled back at her before he turned back to address his father, "For now, I'd like a word with you, Father. I fear I might have bad news."

\--

Later that day, after dinner, sitting together in the family room, Rhae and Aunt Aelinor working on a new dress for Rhae and Uncle Maekar deep in discussion with Ser Emyl and a close friend Aerion had made in the Second Sons, Yorha, Daenora was only too happy about the attention she got from her cousin.

He had brought her a doll, even though he had been gone to Lys for five years at the time that Daenora had been born, and she would treasure that doll even years later when she no longer played with them.

"Do you know how you wanna call her?" Aerion asked her where he was sitting with her in front of the fire, leaned back against his sister's chair. "If boys name their toy swords, girls should find beautiful names for their dolls." Daenora looked at this pretty gift in her hands, the doll had white hair and a pretty blue dress.

"Lysa." She decided and gave Aerion another smile, "Because you bring me from Lys." Aerion laughed and Daenora smiled only brighter, especially when Aerion opened his arms and she scrambled up onto his lap.

"You're one smart little girl, aren't you, Nora?"

He wasn't the first person to ever use that nicknamed version of her name but he was the only one whom Daenora ever allowed it, the only person whom she treasured to hear it from.

\--

He became her Rion.

She became his Nora.

\--

Ten years down the line, things looked so very different for the realm again.

Prince Daeron and Kiera had died, leaving behind only a sweet little daughter who would probably never speak though, let alone learn to read. The duty of becoming Crown Prince fell into the hands of the unwed Prince Aerion and Daenora feared nothing more than seeing him marry a woman who wasn't her.

She had fallen in love with him, her handsome cousin who could be loud and rash but was ever only gentle and kind with her and his sister Rhae who had long since married handsome smart Corlys Velaryon.

It was a fear that made her draw back into herself until the day that Aunt Aelinor came and told her with a careful smile that she was to become Crown Princess upon her wedding to Aerion. Daenora knew that she had never run through the corridors of the Red Keep faster, and propriety be damned she had flung herself around Aerion's neck right there in the middle of the training's yard while half the knights gaped at her.

He had picked her.

Of all the women in the realm, he had picked her.

\--

They were happy.

So very happy.

Right until the day the voices inside his head returned with a vengeance and Yorha and Emyl were too late to stop him and that terrible cup of wildfire.

Aerion died.

And Daenora was alone. Just how much she was alone she wouldn't realize until a few moons later, standing frozen in the throne room of the Red Keep, her sleeping son pressed to her chest while her ears could not believe what she had just heard.

\--

"Your brother has been dead for less than a year, your father for less than four moons and yet look at you, already showing your true colors. Greedy Aegon reaching for his nephew's crown."

The words were yelled and snapped and snarled with a mother's fire.

Daenora slammed another chest close without caring how much the sound would carry into the corridors, without caring who might overhear this argument. She cared about no one in this castle, in this goddamn city anymore who wasn't her son. Roughly brushing past her good-brother Daenora motioned for the handmaidens to hurry up with their clothes folding, she had to be somewhere.

Somewhere that wasn't this castle. Everywhere else really but here.

"It wasn't me who made the decision."

"Oh please," Daenora growled and threw a short look over into the room next door where her little darling was playing with his nursemaid still. "Not your decision, but you were the only one who could have stopped them."

"Daenora..."

"Spare me the platitudes, Aegon," She whirled around to finally look at him, eyes blazing and trying to set him on fire but it didn't work as much as she wanted it, "Leave me to my packing. Your Grace." She added in a disgusted snarl in the end that had the young women in the chamber with them flinch, Aegon kept his cool about it, at least at first sight, Daenora could see the true emotions in his eyes.

"You don't have to leave," Aegon said for the sixth time for sure in the last hour, sounding like a child, an overgrown child that would wear the crown now, "No one wants you to go." Gods, he couldn't even pretend to lie for show, she couldn't wait to leave this all behind.  
"I want to go." She made clear and turned her back on him again when she grabbed the last belongings from the shelf by the mirror, a bracelet and a dagger. Her hands tightened around both of them and she felt her heart squeeze painfully for a bit as she looked down at the wedding gifts her husband had made her.

It was maybe the one thing she would miss about King's Landing and the Red Keep, that she at all times could go down and talk to him, the man she had loved and still did.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped the bracelet around her left wrist and hooked the dagger to the belt of her dress.

"And where will you go to?" Aegon kept on pushing and Daenora wondered if she screamed if the whitecloaks would come to defend her or him now, "You will not even tell me."  
"The only one who has a right to know where I will go to with my son is your sister, and I know that I can trust Rhae to keep that secret to protect me and her nephew. She is the only one in this family I have left who will protect us after you caused Aemon to run to the wall!" She flung her words at him and Aegon actually winced, she knew the brothers had argued but Aegon hadn't really tried hard to stop Aemon from leaving.

"Protect you?" Aegon wanted to know in confusion and Daenora could have punched his head in for his stupidness, he wasn't made for this game at all, "Whom are you fearing, Daenora?" From the solar door, her sworn sword made a step closer but Daenora shook her head at Yorha, one of Aerion's best friends, nothing to fear here, not from Aegon.

"You, Aegon," She deadpanned right into his face, hands curled into fists at her sides to keep herself under control, "I fear you. I fear your wife and your Kingsguard. I fear the Lords of your small council. I fear the men who set you on the throne that your father never wanted for you." She rubbed into the wound that she knew would hurt, Maekar had never made a secret that he wanted Aegon far from the crown, that he didn't consider his youngest son capable of holding the throne. Aegon lost a bit of his composure, made to raise a hand but dropped it again immediately when Daenora took a quick step back. 

"Cousin, I will not let anything happen to you. You are family, Maegor can hold Summerhall, I know you always liked it there." Aegon offered with that smile that still believed the world could be turned good if someone only believed in it. He was so naive.  
"I will not stay in Westeros." Daenora let her voice turn cold and sharp like the cliffs of the Vale and Aegon's brows turned into a frown.

"Then what else? Essos is not safe, Daenora, with Bittersteel and the Company..."

"What will he do?" Daenora wanted to know in a hilarious laugh, knocking on the door to her bedroom and then waving for the nursemaid to bring her son, "Hold me ransom against a family that doesn't want me anymore?" She took a happily smiling Maegor and shook her head when Aegon opened his mouth, "No, there is nothing you can say anymore. Nothing you can do anymore that can keep me here. Goodbye, Aegon, I hope we will never see each other again."

\--

Ser Duncan had at least the right mind in not letting Aegon walk Daenora down to the ship and she snubbed the new Queen and her ladies as well by ordering Yorha to guide them through a side entrance.

She didn't say goodbye to her mother who had only recently returned to King's Landing, now where Aelora was two years dead, Alys Arryn had once more remembered she had another daughter. The only person Daenora would have cared to say goodbye to was Aunt Aelinor but the former Queen had died only a sennight after King Maekar, too alone to go on.

Couldn't Daenora understand that.

If it wasn't for her beautiful son, Aerion's wonderful son, she might have turned as hopeless as well.

They were alone.

Almost all of the family of her blood had abandoned her, cast her out, given up on her son before he could even show an ounce of his character.

Down in the harbor, Corlys hugged her tight, a real treat from this man who loved her cousin Rhae so very much but was so taken aback in showing compassion outside of closed doors. He had given her a ship and a crew who would bring her to Tyrosh, from where they would make their way to Lys on their own, Yorha, the babe and her, just so no one would be able to tattle to Aegon over where she had gone.

At least for a while.

Corlys and Rhae knew, as did Emyl in so far away Dorne, for the rest Daenora simply didn't care anymore.

"You're always welcome on Driftmark." Corlys reminded her one last time when the crew already grabbed the chests and Yorha went on board as well, "Write us if you need anything but don't write if you want to visit, just come." Being ten years older than Rhae, the Lord of Tides had been old enough at the time of Daenora's birth to be her father but he had only ever been such a good friend, and so devoted to Rhae and their children. "And keep us updated, please. On yourself and the boy."

"I will." Daenora promised him and closed her eyes when he kissed her head like Uncle Maekar had done so many times, and then she boarded the ship and watched the capital grow smaller and smaller.

She told herself it wasn't a goodbye.

One day she would return.

\--

Princess Daenora Targaryen left King's Landing at the age of nine and ten in 233AC and wouldn't see the city again for five decades.

\--

Maegor learned to walk not a fortnight after they had settled into the white house with the blue roof in Lys and Daenora rejoiced in every happy little moment with him, rejoiced in how he discovered the world around him.

She made friends, she made contacts and plans, surrounded them with a hand-picked household and guards chosen by ever faithful Yorha. They made a life for themselves and though Daenora knew that the money Aerion had enherited and the money he had put aside from the many sellsword jobs he had run in his time of exile would put them through many easy years, she still came up with a plan of how to earn money for the future of her son.

She would never be forced to rely on the Iron Throne.

Masters and rich merchants from all over the city soon sent their daughters to her to learn proper manners and the art of being lady-like in Westerosi standards.

And Maegor charmed them all with one smile.

\--

'The enemy of your enemy was not your friend but he could be an ally.'

Aerion had told her that in the run up to their wedding when Daenora had despaired over the hostility at court.

And sometimes, when you needed someone to protect you against the dangers of the world, the biggest enemy of your family was just what you sought out.

\--

In 237 AC, Yorha died after a short illness that robbed him of his breath in his sleep, Daenora grieved for him, had him burned on a pyre as was custom for the blood of Old Valyria, even if he might have never been convinced of it for himself.

She couldn't let herself mourn too long though, the Disputed Lands were once more at war, riled up by skirmishes between Tyrosh and Myr and though Lys was keeping out of it so far, it was usually only a question of time until her home city would join in as well or speak up and turn the ire of the other cities onto itself. 

She needed protection.

She had had half a mind to contact the Second Sons and maybe plead for help, let even some money flow, Aerion had fought for them, so had Emyl and Yorha, all of them were remembered well and still she hadn't been able to do it, couldn't trust a sellsword that her late husband hadn't known.

So instead she turned to a source that would turn Aegon's eggy head so red it might just burst into flames, Rhae and Corlys would understand her step, Daenora was sure of it. She needed to protect herself and her son, and no one could do it better than someone who knew the area and the wars that were fought here.

"What is your business?" The tallest of the three guards at the gated entrance of the grand white mansion demanded from Daenora when she stopped in front of him with a determined face.  
"I wish to speak to your Master. He will want to welcome me." Daenora answered in a way more flowing Valyrian tongue, a part in her shuddered upon their squeaky accents.

"State your name." The guard grumbled and waved over another guard who was stationed inside the gates, their armor did barely make a sound as they moved, expensive and well taken care of.

"Princess Daenora of House Targaryen."

The guards exchanged a look and the one beyond the gate was sent running.

\--

"Your kingly cousin would not approve of this visit. I'm quite sure his small council would see it as treason and have you stripped of your privileges."

Daenora rolled her eyes and sat down on the settee by the open windows that overlooked the harbor, a pleasant breeze dried the sweat on her neck from the long track up the street. She organized her skirt layers and looked over to the tall man who was pouring two cups of wine, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"You believe there is still something they can strip me of?" Daenora tried it with dark humor and laughed flatly, "As far as I see it, it already happened, even you couldn't have missed the Great Council, considering that you fought against King Aegon's armies only last year." She pointed out and gladly accepted the cup that was held out to her before her conversation partner sat down in the armchair across from her, fingers of his right hand balancing the cup between them.

"I sense a lot of anger in you."

Daenora laughed again and then took a sip of wine before responding, "Does it surprise you, Ser Aegor? I would have believed that you of all people would understand." Aegor Rivers' violet eyes met hers for a long moment before he smiled, eyes and lips and all, and then inclined his head to her.

"What brings you here then, Princess Daenora? For all I know you've been raised under the tutelage of King Maekar and Aelinor Penrose, neither of whom would ever hold me in any regard. And your late husband called for my head when you were still a child and I was captured." Bittersteel was a man of five and sixty but despite his age he was still very sharp in mind and strong in body, the hand that Daenora had shaken upon first meeting him minutes ago had proven that.

He was still the Commander of the Golden Company and a warrior.

"Aerion is dead, so are King Maekar and Queen Aelinor. I was raised by them, they shaped me into who I am but I am not their puppet, and I do not dance to the tune of my cousin either. Let me clear, Ser Aegor, you have caused House Targaryen much pain and I am not here to help you in your endeavors to set a son of Daemon upon the Iron Throne. That said, I still admire you for how far you have come in life, not a many bastards would have been able to do what you have achieved for yourself. The Golden Company is feared but also respected among these lands and I know that Aerion himself had respect for that, even if he would have still raised his sword against you. I am here today because I seek help, the captain of my household guards has died and most of my guards have already been so kind as to announce that they wish to return to the Second Sons."

"You will need new protection for yourself, your son and the your household then." Aegor Rivers concluded easily and Daenora nodded, holding his gaze no matter how intense it was. "Tell me then, Princess, why I should be interested in helping you. I could have you captured, could send men out to slaughter your son. How old is Brightflame's boy now? Five?" Daenora internally bristled but kept her composure, she knew what she had come for and she would get it.

"We shall not fool ourselves that you haven't known about our presence from the first day on. And as skilled a fighter as Yorha was, my captain wouldn't have stood a chance against your men. You could have had us captured or slaughtered years ago but you didn't, now shall I wonder why that is?" Daenora cut back easily, that skill she hadn't needed to learn, Arryn wit Maekar had dubbed it from the beginning, "We both know the answer. There is nothing to be won with my son and me, we are no worthy hostages. King Aegon will not go to war for us, will not even sent a single men for us and though he loves us dearly, my good-sister's husband the Lord of Tides will have his hands bound as well. You are not a man who will spill the blood of the dragon just for the sake of it, you are smarter than that."

"I'm still listening."

"You have a granddaughter, Ser, and everything I hear is that you care deeply about her." Daenora knew she didn't have to be careful about her words, it was common knowledge in the city that Calla Blackfyre had left him behind the second he had granted her the wish after their daughter had grown healthy. Shared opinion was that Calla had grown bored of Bittersteel and returned back to Tyrosh to be with her mother and marry one of her brothers.

Aegor's daughter had married a Company Captain when she had been six and ten, born him a daughter and then prompty taken off into thin air the moment her husband had died in a skirmish.

"You are correct, I treasure my granddaughter greatly." Bittersteel agreed to her words and then cocked his head, silently asking her to go on.  
"I am sure that a man in your position would only want the best for her. A good education so she may marry into a good family, have a secured family and not fall to the whims of a man." She waited just long enough for him to nod, "I can offer you that education. I have made myself a good name already among the families of the city magisters and rich merchants. I can teach your granddaughter the manners, the etiquettes, the way to talk and dance. Could there be someone better than a Princess for her, Ser?"

"In exchange for protection?"

"In exchange for protection."

He watched her for a moment, a long moment, but Daenora had once again no trouble holding his gaze. 

"Very well. You have yourself a deal, Princess Daenora, let me call for a scribe to make it a written contract."

\--

Three days after the initial conversation, a young girl of six appeared on her doorstep, accompanied by twelve men at arms who introduced themselves as her new household guards and the guards of young Nyssa.

"Princess," Aegor's only grandchild curtsied clumsily and Daenora smiled, her hand waving Maegor over who had been looking out from around the corner, "I am honored to meet you. My grandfather has send these men to guard you and your son." The young girl explained in her high voice, she had silverblond hair, bound back in a rather crudely made braid that was screaming for a proper woman's touch. Though young, the girl already had showings of becoming tall and lean, her face gave her away easily as Aegor's blood, she had his nose, his cheekbones and his eyes, down to the same exact nuance of color.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Nyssa. This is my son." Daenora made introduction and her five year old sunshine grinned, bright and loose, "Maegor, will you be a darling and bring Lady Nyssa into the garden? Mother has to talk to these men." Maegor nodded and held out a hand for the girl, flushing when she smiled at him and happily followed him into the house. Daenora turned her attention onto the Company men then, eyeing them hard, finding satisfaction when some of them shifted in unease under her scrutiny. "I hope your Commander has made it obvious that I will not have anyone spy on my family or my friends."

"Be assured, Princess Daenora," A man spoke up from the second row and his voice had Daenora freeze on the spot, her eyes widening when the men stepped aside to let a tall man with short black hair pass. His golden armor and the dark blue cloak was not how Daenora remembered him but it had been quite a number of years since Gael of Myr had left Aerion's circle of companions after Aerion had knighted his squire, seeking new adventures. "We will honor Bittersteel's orders to the end, orders that mean to protect the blood of the dragon. I will honor the memory of my friend, swear my life and my blood to protect his wife and child."

"Let me show you the house."

\--

Rhae didn't approve at all when she came to visit in early 240 AC with her children, ten year old Jacaerys, nine year old Lucerys and seven year old Aelin and she twitched even harder when Daenora introduced her to Nyssa who was thankfully blissfully unaware of the tension in Rhae's smile.

The children went off to play then, Nyssa and Aelin to the room that Nyssa had by now in the house, with all the time that Aegor now spent in chasing the Company around the Disputed Lands in his rather peculiar way of finding a worthy successor. Even he had realized by now that he wouldn't live forever and that none of Daemon's still living sons were worth a copper penny.

The boys went off to the garden, no doubt wanting to spar with those wooden swords of theirs, Daenora only hoped that Jace and Luke weren't going to underestimate Maegor. Younger he may be but Aegor was sending only the best men to train him, was keeping a hand on Maegor's progress himself.

Rhae took a deep breath and then obviously decided to not even try to argue about any part in it, Daenora grinned at her, felt so young whenever she had her best friend here.

"You should come with us to Sunspear. The bethrothal festival will be quite the celebration I hear." Rhae began a wholy new topic and Daenora snorted, it was no secret that the ruling Prince of Dorne cherished his daughter above anything else, it was a miracle in itself that a boy had been found who was worth the Princess' hand in her father's eyes. "Grand tourney, all of Dorne seems to be coming. And I'm sure Yvanna would love to see you." Rhae smiled and reminded Daenora of the girl who had been one of their companions in childhood, set in age half between them both, a girl who had later become the Prince of Dorne's wife and Consort. "And no dragons around but me."

"You sure about that? Aegon can afford no royal presence at such an important event? No loyalties necessary with Dorne?" Daenora joked and poured herself another cup, from the other end of the garden Gael and another one of his men were laughing, no doubt the boys had roped them into their games. She stopped her chuckling though when she caught Rhae's surprised eyes, "What?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Aegon is way too busy shifting through the utter mess that his children created to have any concern for Dorne, not when Duncan and Jaehaerys nearly sent the Seven Kingdoms to war." Rhae explained and Daenora stared at her, of course she had heard about Duncan the Small and his peasant girl, about the broken betrothal to Lord Baratheon's daughter, about the secret wedding, about Jaehaerys becoming Prince of Dragonstone but anything else?

"What did Jaehaerys do?" She wondered and Rhae sighed, for a moment looking so utterly glad that her children were young enough to never having been considered as a companion for the older princes. "Rhae?"

"Jaehaerys and Shaera married. Each other, consumated and all." Rhae brought it down to a point and Daenora gaped, "Made quite the mess and I've never been so happy to turn my back on all of that when Yvanna invited me to Sunspear and Corlys proposed to visit you as an excurse on the way. Lord Tully and Lord Tyrell are furious, and it's a miracle if Aegon manages to get himself out of that all with his dignity intact, he's run out of children he can barger off, poor little Rhaelle. Should have slapped them both silly for this outrageous idiocy." Rhae grumbled and then downed her wine in one go, "Corlys has already written to Aegon to assure him that none of our children are gonna righten the wrongdoings of Aegon's brood."

Daenora swallowed, what a terrible mess. Seems the children were as prone to backstabbing as their parents had been.

"You got any betrothals secured for yours yet?" Daenora asked while still shifting through these new information and quietly wondering if Aegor knew, he would enjoy this, as would Daemon's sons and grandsons. Rhae lost her tension, face melting into a smile again, Daenora had always known that she was a born mother, so kind, so full of love, so eager to be what she had never had herself.

"Corlys has expressed a desire to have something in talks so that Aegon might not get any ideas of playing politics with our children, he can look to Daella for that, she would be thrilled." Rhae set down the facts, the sisters had only grown more apart after their marriages, Daella was closer to Aegon and Betha than ever it seemed. "We are in talks with Lord Gargalen, his daughter Enya for Jace. And Aelin for Beric Dayne."

The names had Daenora perk up an eyebrow, two of Rhae's children married into Dorne. 

"The sister of the future Prince Consort of Dorne. And Aelin to the only son of your cousin. Those are quite interesting choices, Rhae, gaining the Velaryons quite the allies." Daenora noted and Rhae fluttered her eyes at her, all fake innocent. "What about Lucerys?"  
"Nothing for him yet, he doesn't show the slightest interest in girls, Corlys thinks he might become a Captain in the fleet." Rhae recalled and then leaned forward, "So what, Daenora, will you come with us to Sunspear? Maegor could make some friends, you could as well, see Emyl again. If Bittersteel allows it, I'll even let you take the girl along."

"My permission is granted." Aegor's voice came from a side corridor and Daenora bit down on her tongue when Rhae jumped, "Lady Velaryon."   
"Commander." Rhae stumbled over the word only slightly, ingrained manners taking over, though she glared at Daenora who had seen Aegor approach already. "I hope my guards are still alive."  
"I hold no ill will towards House Velaryon, my Lady." Aegor answered with a slight smirk and Daenora pleaded with him to not rise to the bait with a look.

Thankfully the boys storming the terrace was as good an icebreaker as possible, Gael and the other two guards assigned to watch over the boys stopped laughing and immediately snapped to attention upon seeing their leading Commander but Aegor was too busy hugging Maegor and ruffling his hair to care. Daenora watched Rhae's incredulous look at the whole situation with a grin, before her cousin took a deep breath and seemingly gave an inner fuck it to her entire upbringing.

There was a reason after all on why she had been Aerion's second favourite family member and why she was slowly but surely edging away from Aegon and his messy family.

"Corlys is gonna kill me," Rhae muttered under her breath and Daenora tried to hide her laugh when her cousin turned to her sons, both of whom were staring with curious eyes at Aegor, "Go on then, boys, introduce yourselves." Jace and Luke were happy to and Rhae leaned closer to Daenora, voice hidden from the others by the boys' excited chattering, "You are so going to come to Dorne with me for this."

"Fine."

\--

As much as the visit to Dorne had started with blackmail, Daenora really enjoyed the trip, especially because Dorne was beautiful and so very different from the Westeros she had gotten to know as a girl.

She and Maegor were warmly welcomed by the Prince of Dorne, Yvanna and their young children Loreza and Lewyn, especially Lewyn attached himself quickly to Maegor's side. Aelin and Nyssa had become friends on the voyage from Lys and no one questioned where the unknown beauty had come from, the only one who sent Daenora a look of knowing was Emyl.

He was too happy to see them again and introduced Daenora to little Beric Dayne who was at only ten years old the ruling Lord of Starfall after House Dayne had been dealt many tragedies in recent years. The boy, alone without siblings and being fostered by the Gargalens until he came off age while Emyl ruled Starfall for his late brother's grandson.

Everyone she met was kind and welcoming, no one even looked like they might be daring to judge her presence or ask over where she had been all this time.

In the many years that followed, many visits followed, to Sunspear, to Starfall, to the Water Gardens, to Salt Shore, to Lemonwood, to Planky Town, from the coastline to the Dornish Marches. 

Dorne became another home.

\--

In 244 AC, Aegor found his final foe in another war in the Disputed Lands and though they brought him back home to his mansion in Lys, he wouldn't make it. Not this time, and Daenora brought Maegor and Nyssa up to the mansion to say goodbye to a man she had been taught to fear and hate, but had come to respect and learn from.

Maegor, recently having turned twelve, so bright, so wonderful, so brave, quietly held Nyssa's hand while she said goodbye to her grandfather, the only blood family who had ever paid her any thought. Among the Blackfyres, only sons counted for something, only Aegor had ever given her any kindness and attention, so much kindness. He had loved the girl so much, and Daenora didn't hesitate at all when he asked her to look after her.

"I will," She promised this man who had always been so strong, who even now, with these terrible wounds and the fever eating at him was so unbent in his determination, "I'll take care of her, give her a good future."  
"Find her a husband who loves her, hide her lineage." Aegor went on while Nyssa tried not to weep against his chest, Maegor stroking over her back. "I do not want Daemon's grandsons to have any grasp on her, they are not worth anymore what I started with my brother all these long years ago. I do not regret, I never will, I did what was right, but I do not want my granddaughter to pay for it."

"I'll find her someone good, Aegor, I promise." Daenora swore, hand on her heart, the same hand that was holding the vial of sweet sleep that she had been given by one of the Company men. Aegor Rivers would not wither away, he would die on his own command, his succession in the Company all cleared up and in what Daenora thought to be good hands.

"Maegor, my boy," Aegor turned to her son, his voice showed nothing of his pain or strain, "Over on the chest by the window, bring me the package." Her son obied, she could see his grief, how much he didn't want to let go but also wanted to be brave for this man who had taught him to fight, who had given him such important lessons for his future, lessons on how to deal with family who didn't want one.

Bittersteel had taught her son how not to be bitter.

Daenora would never be able to thank him enough.

Maegor carried the long but rather thin, in leather wrapped package over to where Aegor had been propped up in a bed.

"Come here, at my side." Aegor told him and Maegor sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Aegor the package, "No, you keep it." Maegor made a questioning sound, hands setting the package back down on his thighs, "Open it." Aegor asked of him and Maegor did, if confused he untied the strings and then unfolded the leather.

And then he froze.

And Daenora couldn't believe her eyes.

Her son was in utter trance in the next moment while he fully uncovered the beautiful sword sheath with the rubies and the silver linings and the dragon stitching, and then her son's still so childish seeming fingers drew the sword from within the sheath.

Maegor, holding Blackfyre in his very hands.

"It's yours now." Aegor broke through the silence and Maegor's head snapped so fast around to stare at him that Daenora could hear the crick in his bones, her own heart was suddenly beating so hard, he couldn't be meaning... "I want you to take the sword into your protection. Blackfyre is yours now, if you promise me something, Maegor."

"Everything," Her son whispered breathlessly, stunned, overwhelmed, "But I cannot take this, Aegor, what about Daemon's sons, his grandsons..." Aegor clicked his tongue and shook his head, gently pushing Nyssa to straighten up again.  
"I took the sword from Daemon's cold hands and I didn't give it over to any of his sons or grandsons because none of them were ever worth holding it. Fools all of them, too impatient, too rash. They will run the Blackfyre line into ruin, I want the sword far away from them. I had trusted men, no more than a handful carry the sword back here, the Company and the Blackfyres will be made to believe that the sword got lost, they will search the deserts forever. The only ones who will see tomorrow and know about the swords whereabouts are in this room right now. And you have to promise me that it will remain so."

"I promise. I will not let this sword fall into the wrong hands, never." Maegor grew right before her eyes, no longer just a boy, he was a little Lord now, one who had made so many good friends in Westeros, one who knew about their history but had no desire for the throne. "I will make you proud."  
"You already have, Maegor, you already have." Aegor said and set a hand upon Maegor's on the sword hilt, "Protect your mother, protect Nyssa but never forget who you are. Be proud of your blood, proud of where you come from. Your father was more than just a mad Prince. You are Brightflame's son, do not ever forget that."

"I won't." Maegor said with tears in his eyes but courage in his voice, strong and unwavering as he sheathed the sword again.  
"Very good. Now, Nyssa, Maegor, I want you to leave through the back entrance, my men there will bring you back home without being seen. I need some words with Daenora still." Aegor decided and both children hugged him again, said goodbye and Maegor held the sword with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Nyssa's shoulders as they left the room.

Daenora gave Aegor the vial and wiped her own tears away.

"You have to promise me something as well, my wonderful Daenora. Do not live the rest of your life in anger over what was taken from you. Do not become like me, find the joy in life, find it earlier than me. You raised an amazing boy, be proud of him but do not forget yourself, find joy for yourself, too. Be happy." Aegor advised her and Daenora nodded, helping him uncork the vial and then get more comfortable. "It was an honor to have known you, Daenora."

"For me as well, Aegor. Be at peace now, find your brother and be at peace." She whispered and kissed his cheek before watching how he drank the sweet sleep.

Daenora remained at Aegor Rivers' side until he ceased to breathe, she called for his men then to fulfill Bittersteel's last wish.

\--

When her son came forward in late 253 AC and presented a young woman to her, Daenora finally knew that she had raised him right for he had chosen to marry for love rather than duty. He had chosen a Lady to wed who was as smart as she was beautiful, as kind as she was willing to put Maegor in his place.

Lady Nyna Dalt was the perfect choice, the perfect candidate to have won her son's heart and Daenora warmly welcomed her to the family. 

Maegor and Nyna got wed in a small intimate family ceremony in Lemonwood, and though Rhae happily attended the celebrations with Corlys, Aegon thankfully did not show any interest in doing so as well, even if Daenora knew that he was in the know. Two decades had finally taught her cousin that neither he nor his offsprings were welcomed in her life.

Let alone that of her happy son.

Another celebration followed in Lys where Nyssa insisted in throwing a wonderful feast for Maegor and his bride before they started on their travels around Essos.

Travels that they not only returned from two years later with wonderful memories but also a bouncing baby boy of seven moons who eagerly stretched out arms towards a still stunned Daenora and stole her heart so very quickly. Dark haired like his mother but bright violet eyes like her husband had once had, such intelligent eyes.

"We decided to name him Aerion." Maegor told her with that gentle smile of his and Daenora knew she could not possibly be prouder of him, "To honor father, honor the good in him. I'm proud to be a Targaryen, and I will not shy away from it, just like Aegor taught me." And the man who stood before her, four and twenty, he was no longer just her bright son, he was a man grown, a father, a Targaryen Lord.

His father's beauty and determination, her sense for justice and her patience, and surely his parents' combined stubbornness. Aegor's lessons taken to heart but also Aegor's pride in him still carried deep inside that same heart as well. And no madness in him anywhere.

If Aerion the Younger grew into a man who was only a fraction his father, the future of Brightflame's bloodline was in more than good hands.

"He's perfect, my son."

The gods had proven they were on her side.

\--

She heard about Summerhall weeks after it happened, news couldn't travel faster, not even when you were as well connected as she was. Maegor and Nyna were in Volantis, visiting friends and attending a series of weddings in their circle of friends and acquaintances. Rion was shrieking at the back of the garden, no doubt being blissfully entertained still by the younger ones of their guards who loved the boy like he was their own blood.

A young sailor with a seahorse on his doublet had brought her the letter earlier that morning and even now hours later, Daenora still felt too numb to really understand what had been written by her nephew's hand.

Strong brave Jacaerys had sounded so frightened and horrified as he had recalled for her in sickeningly detailed writing what had transpired in Summerhall, the home of her early childhood. Who had died and who had thankfully only gotten hurt.

Daenora was so glad beyond imagination that Rhae and her family had only been minorly hurt, injuries that had probably already been long healed before she had even held this letter in her hands. Rhae, Corlys, Jacaerys and his wife Enya, their two little boys, Lucerys. Flighty Aelin and kind Beric, thankfully without their charming son and daughter.

As terrible as it might sound, she couldn't bring herself to mourn Aegon or Betha. Not her who had only ever spurned Aegon on to reach for things that had never been his for the taking, not her who wanted the crown more than anyone of Maekar's children. Not him who had always been so harsh to judge Aerion for how he had died, not him who had cursed the wildfire and the black arts.

She didn't grieve for Ser Duncan who had maybe been the only person aside from Betha Blackwood who had ever held any influence over Aegon. She didn't grieve for Prince Duncan who started this entire mess by marrying his peasant girl, he had not bothered with duty for a second and had thrown almost all his siblings down the drain with himself by example. She grieved even less for Daella and her family whom had all perished in the fire, her good-sister had only ever licked the ground Aegon had walked on after her brother had become King, having not bothered with any of her family beforehand.

If at all, she felt sorry for young Rhaella, Aegon's granddaughter, that poor little thing who had needed to give birth, so young, and then among fire and ashes, among the tragedy and great loss, that child would forever be branded by the ghosts of Summerhall. What good would ever come out of that one?

Mostly, Daenora found herself angry now, angry because Aegon hadn't been able to control his children and let others, innocents, pay for the folly way to reestablish his ever fading powers. And now he was dead, his wife was dead, his brave knight was dead, his Hand having been saved from the flames but perished from his wounds immediately afterwards, there had not even been a trace of Duncan and his Jenny. 

Aegon's weakling of a secondborn was sitting the Iron Throne with his despicable sister, their unhappy children residing over Dragonstone. Maekar had to be fuming in the afterlife, Aerion right along with him. Aegor would tell her 'I told you so' and she would only be able to nod.

The Targaryen dynasty had once been great and grand, now they were weak, and Daenora couldn't help but wonder if Aegon had been the beginning of the end.

"There we are," She said to Nyssa later, feeding little Aegor on her lap while Nyssa was cutting the meat for Aerion and Aelyx who were whispering furiously at her side, "The crown stolen from my son because they were afraid of madness, and Summerhall is what they got." She grumbled and Nyssa sent her a grim faced look of understanding, it felt good to have her back home, even if Daenora felt heartbroken still over the death of Nyssa's husband, he had been such a good man, she had truly become her daughter and her sons were just as much her grandsons as Aerion was.

"For what it's worth," Nyssa said and handed the plates out to her son and Aerion, "I am not sorry either that he is dead but maybe this new King will finally stop being so passive and put my cousin down for good." Nyssa reminded them of the danger growing in Tyrosh and the Stepstones with Maelys the Monstrous and a Golden Company that Daenora didn't recognize anymore. "As long as we are hale and safe, I do not care who sits the Iron Throne."

"I do not either, my girl, not anymore," was Daenora's only answer, smiling down at the baby boy who was grinning up at her, "And now we shall eat."

\--

"How is your grandson?" Princess Loreza asked after setting down fresh lemonwater, here in this secluded home in the Water Gardens, even a Princess of Dorne served her personal guests herself, "I have written Nyna endlessly to beg her to come visit. I would love to meet her little boy."

Daenora laughed, surrounded by sunshine and the echoing laughter of happy children from down below where the pools were, and she thought back to the little charming boy who was running around her gardens half naked.

"He is doing very well, growing like a weed. Either running us all ragged or he's got his nose stuck in a book from dawn til dusk." She explained to her good friend, "I believe though that Nyna will soon bring him around to present him at home. She is very proud of Rion, and she missed you all."  
"As she should be." Loreza agreed, sending a smile down to the crowds of children, Daenora knew that a little Princess and a little Prince were among them, Loreza's youngest, two children after years of miscarriages and babes that didn't draw breath long.

They never talked about it though, not in the peace of the Water Gardens, not when there was so much happiness to be had, and even less they talked about the true reason for Daenora's good-daughter to enjoy the long travels around Essos instead the luxuries of being home in Dorne. Loreza had been through her share of pain over lost babes but she had three living children who had made it past infancy.

Nyna had only been allowed thus far to carry one to term.

And though Nyna held her head high, Daenora knew her gooddaughter was in pain and that Maegor was doing his best to not have her lose hope, still the Water Gardens and the loud laughter of children would be too much.

Especially if they were as adorable as the little fellow grinning from a pink mouth on the arms of the Prince Consort.

Elion Gargalen came walking over to them from a side corridor, over to where they had retired for the afternoon hours to a private terrace that overlooked the playing children. Elion greeted them both with a kiss to the cheek as good as he could with a babe in his arms before he sat down in the shade, seating the boy neatly on his lap.

Daenora didn't need long to place the child, those violet eyes had a shape she was very much familiar with, her late husband and her good-sister had them both, added to that soft looking whiteblond hair and it was clear she was looking at a Dayne. And with the family having suffered so much in the years since Lord Dondric and his many siblings, Daenora knew even more that it was Lord Beric's youngest.

This was the boy who had prompted Rhae's daughter to take off for good, this beautiful clearly happy little boy. A bright grin was turned on her as little Arthur Dayne looked around, sitting so patiently still on Elion's lap, his eyes so alert and so curious. Daenora hadn't understood Aelin's decision to leave her family, the one of her blood on Driftmark and in Starfall, she knew that not all marriages for women were happy ones, were desired ones but Beric was a wonderful kind man.

The only flaw he had was not falling to Aelin's feet and presenting her with the same luxurious life that Corlys had spoiled his only daughter with so much. Thankfully enough, and Daenora had never believed she would think like that one day, thankfully enough Lord Beric's paramour was made from strong stuff, stepping into the role of the Lady of Starfall that Aelin found herself too good for. And the children were wonderfully taken care off in the Water Gardens, the little ones anyway.

"Can I hold him?" She wanted to know, she missed her wonderful grandson who was less inclined to be cuddled by her for hours these days, Nyssa's boys were all beyond that toddling stage as well, and she longed for babes, to see their smiles, see them learn the world. Maegor and Nyna had time, other children might still come and live.   
"If Elion can let go of him long enough." Loreza joked, cashing in an unimpressed look from her husband who handed the kicking boy off to Daenora with a florish, Daenora found it wonderful how much he cared for the children, maybe a little alarming on how much he was wrapped around the little fingers of his daughter and her new best friend.

If Loreza's letters were to be believed.

Little Arthur beamed up at her, hands reaching for the necklace but touching so carefully that Daenora let him.

"You look like a Dayne of old, aren't you?" She mused quietly and those violet eyes flickered up to her, was this how Aerion had looked like as a child she wondered. The boy's older brother and his bastard half brothers all had Lord Beric's golden blond hair, the girl, Ashara, was said to look like Dyanna Dayne reborn already but this little fellow had clearly either caught his mother's silver hair or the gods had decided to take out the old blood again.

"Remind you of old times?" Elion asked her and Daenora looked over to him briefly, she knew he had met Ser Emyl more than once, had known the man quite well indeed.  
"Of the good old times. His eyes bring me right back to Aerion and Emyl." She confessed, stroking a hand through little Arthur's hair.  
"Rhae says the same thing. She brought Ashara an old portrait of Princess Dyanna for her nameday, the resemblance is almost frighteningly canny." Loreza recalled and Daenora smiled.  
"I never knew my good-mother but she was always spoken very highly of." She explained and recalled the subdued smile on Uncle Maekar's face, the love he had held for his wife.  
"Down." Little Arthur decided to interrupt in that moment, pointing to the ground and Daenora knew when to oblige a child's wish. She set the boy down on the ground and then guided his pudgy little hands to the side of her chair to hold onto.

"Elion, he has to learn to walk at some point. Our little ones were all running around already at this age, even Elia." Loreza mentioned with a chuckle and Daenora saw the worried little frown on Elion's face as he watched over little Arthur bopping up and down on his chubby little legs, "He'll make his own way, whether or not his condition improves. You have to stop coddling him so much."

Elion made to say his piece to it and Daenora pondered on sicking Maegor on him, the two of them could easily spent their days musing over how worried they were over the children but quick footsteps came rushing around the corner and onto the terrace. Princess Elia carried on the back of Loreza's younger brother, a wildly grinning Ser Lewyn, captivating Ashara Dayne curtsying so very prettily when she saw them and skinny Prince Oberyn dancing out behind his uncle with a wooden sword strapped to his bony little hips.

"Mama, can we..."

"Ah, Oby, we remember our manners, will we not." Loreza said with one sharp eyebrow raised, little Oberyn scrunched up his nose but then waited just long enough for his sister to stand next to him until he bowed to Daenora. She leaned forward and ruffled the boy's hair, begging both girls closer to kiss their cheeks. Ser Lewyn took her hand and kissed the back of it, he was too charming and too handsome for his own good, dropping down into the free chair without so much as an invitation from his sister. "What is the matter then?"

All three children exchanged a look and Oberyn relished control over the situation to Elia and Ashara, both of whom immediately turned their focus on Elion and Elion alone. Daenora didn't pay attention to the begging wish to go down to the market for sweets, instead was more interested on how little Arthur kept one stabilizing hand on the side of her hair and reached out with the other towards the sword sheath that Lewyn had taken off and leaned against his leg.

It was close enough that such determined little fingers could easily trace over the engraved vipers on the leather, Lewyn's eyes were on the boy as well but Arthur made no move to grab anything, he just stroked the sheath and then went right back to his bopping up and down. Daenora caught his eyes when Elia and Ashara got really going in trying to win over Loreza for their plan and Arthur smiled, always smiling this little boy, and somehow Daenora had known back then already that he would go far in his life.

That all of these children would play a significant role in the future of Dorne.

\--

Everything that happened afterwards, Daenora would never know if her son holding a crown and a title might have changed things but she could surely be glad that she was watching the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty from a safe distance, Aegor's laugh faint in her ears. She was only saddened that the family of her dear good-sister and the family of her dear friends were drawn so deep into the mess.

And then five decades after her son had been ripped of his crown before he could ever hold one, her grandson suddenly found fire.

A forgotten dragon was rising at the side of a Sun's daughter who was striving for justice.

But that was a potential story for another time.


End file.
